Electric motors often include a pair of thrust bearings to limit the movement of a motor shaft in an electric motor. One end of the motor shaft protrudes from the electric motor to communicate motion. The end of the motor shaft opposite the protruding end is often supported by a first thrust bearing that engages a tip of the shaft. The first thrust bearing limits the axial movement of the motor shaft in a first direction. A second thrust bearing often includes a first member fixed to the motor shaft and a second member fixed to a case of the electric motor. The first and second members contact one another when the motor shaft moves some predetermined distance in a second direction opposite the first direction. The first direction is away from the protruding end and the second direction is towards the protruding end. When the first and second members contact one another, the motor shaft is prevented from moving further in the second direction.